Sweet and Treat
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Tyki as Mad Hatter. Kanda as Alice. Allen as Cheshire Cat. Lavi as White Rabbit. Another crack!family adventures! [Parenting One-shot Series Part 5/?]


**Author's Note:** Happy Halloween readers! x3. I am going to rack my brain more this week. More fic churning!

* * *

His face scowled at the fidgeting toddler cat in front of him as he glared at the small figure.

"Stay still, Moyashi. Just one more whisker and we're done." as Kanda gave a small pressure on the brush on Allen's small cheeks with one quick, elegant stroke across.

Kanda leaned closer to his small face and gently blew a few puffs on his cheeks for the face paint to dry quicker. He adjusted Allen's hoodie so its furry ears are situated correctly over his head and adjusting his sleeve over the small furry paws. Allen giggled when he felt a slight tickle around his waist as Kanda was fixing his tail and making minor adjustments on the rest of his costume. After Kanda was done, he placed Timcanpy plush on Allen's small lap.

"Thank you, Mommy!" as Allen tried to paw at Timcanpy.

Kanda groaned. He gave up arguing with the toddlers a week ago and now, he got endless teasing from not only his lover, but their annoying guardians including his old man.

"Mommy mad?" as his little eyes stared with glossy shine which meant he wanted to cry.

He lifted the little purple cat up and onto his covered lap where he took Timcanpy up in the air, flying and swooping on and around Allen as he was giggling happy while trying to catch it with his small paws.

"You are truly beautiful." as the smooth, husky voice entered the room.

"Che" as he refused to look at the speaker and murmured softly. "Thank you."

Tyki smiled as he sat in front of Kanda, where Allen sat before, and placed his little white rabbit on his lap. The little white rabbit was quite preoccupied with his new carrot hammer. His hand reached out towards his lover's silky black strands, twirling around his gloved fingers, and moving up towards those rosy cheek. He was simply mesmerized.

Portuguese man gave a low growl when he felt several squeaky thumps on his chest. He (temporarily) forgot about sharing his affection with another cutie on his lap so he gave Lavi his tickle attack.

Lavi laughed out loud and happy. "Give give, Daddy! You win."

He gave a triumph smirk as he stopped tickling the red-headed toddler and adjusted his white furry costume.

"Ready for trick-or-treating, kids?" Tyki asked.

"YAY!" as the toddlers responded in unison.

"Alright then. Let's get your buckets and be on our way to sweets heaven."

Kanda just let out a sigh. He wondered if he's taking care of three kids instead of two.

"Tyki, can you not control your hand? We're out in public." as Kanda swatted his hand again when it slid down on his back side and lower.

"Kind of hard when you're this beautiful, love." as his husky, lust-filled voice brushed close to Kanda's ear. "And you're the treat I want to unwrap slowly and savoring the taste."

If Kanda's cheek weren't rosy enough from his blush, then it has gotten darker in color from Tyki's sexual declaration.

Allen and Lavi were holding hands and walking in front of their parents when they took a glance back to check up.

"Looks like Daddy wants to eat Mommy." as Lavi's arm gave a low swing with Allen's.

"Noo! I don't want Daddy to eat Mommy!" as Allen pouted.

Lavi laughed. "Not that eat! The kind where..." a paused. "Daddy would do more than kisshing Mommy."

"Ah! Something like that one day when Cwross was doing something on the sofwa with this lady who whas ywelling his name and had no clowthes on?"

Lavi nodded. "Ywes! That one!"

"Ohhh!"

They both continue to their chat and giggling while Kanda was trying to keep Tyki in check while threatening him that he will sleep out in the living room. The four were engrossed that they didn't noticed several pairs of eyes were watching them from a distance.

"My little Allen is growing up fast and the cutest Cheshire cat. I want to take home now." with sparkles twinkling in the elder man's eyes.

The young man beside him chuckled. "I'll talk to Cross later about that. Now now Mana, let him enjoy his time."

"Daddy, is that Uncle Tyki's lover beside him?" as the little girl snuggled her chin on top of her father's slicked hair.

"It is, Road. So, this is the one that my dear brother was keeping secret from us. Tyki is so cruel." with Sheril's mocking sadness in his voice.

"Neah~" as Mana playfully stretch out his name. "Let's join them too!"

Neah shook his head. "It's a N-O. We're going to be late for the party."

"Is Uncle Tyki not joining us too?"

"Sorry Road" as Neah muffled a crying Mana with his chest while patting his back. "Just this once, let him be."

Road pouted.

"Sheril, give your lovely brother a nice morning call tomorrow." with a mischievous grin on his face. "Tell him it's about time to introduce his pretty lover to the family."

Sheril smirked and nodded. "I would be happy to oblige to."

Mana wiped his tears away and looked at Neah with puppy eyes. "Make sure Allen comes too!"

Neah's head tilted back with his palm on his forehead and laughed. "For the man who controls the financial and business world with an iron-fist, you act like child in a candy store."

Mana pouted and mumbled. "That's why I need you."

He patted Mana's back. "Love you too, brother." As Neah glanced back and gave a low wolf whistle. "Tyki caught a good catch."

"Lulubell will enjoy using him as a model if she sees him." as Sheril chuckled.

"Can I help and dress him up too?! He's like a life-size doll. And~~~" as she poked Sheril's cheeks. "I want to play with Allen too. I like him!"

Neah snickered when he saw Sheril's face lost color when he heard his sweet daughter's love declaration.

Kanda glanced back a couple of times because he felt someone was watching them closely. He returned his glance back at the toddler's who were happily trick-or-treating in front of a house and watching how they were be showered with more candies and compliments of how cute they were.

Tyki's arm snaked around his lover's waist and pulled him closer. "What's wrong, Yuu? You seem a bit distracted."

"Feels like someone or some people are watching us."

Tyki chuckled as he took a quick glance around the neighborhood they're in and watching several different expressions. He enjoyed the fawning looks he got from the females and their whispering comments of how handsome he was and envying his beautiful lover. As for the males, he specifically made sure his possessiveness was crystal clear to them. Plus, he's the only wolf who can have this pretty Alice.

"Love, it's only because we're a beautiful match with the two most adorable children of the block. Of course, we'll get some stares." as he soothed his lover with a quick peck on his cheek.

His other hand was in his pockets as he was texting blindly and sending a message to his own stalkers.

 ** _/tweet. tweet. you hawve mawil./_**

Neah glanced down as he pulled out his cell from pocket while Sheril raised a brow and Mana hovering behind Neah.

"You have the most ridiculous ring tone ever, Neah." Sheril commented.

"Wait. How and when did you record little Allen and have it as your ring tone?" as Mana tried snatching it, but Neah moved away quick.

He clicked open his mail and gave a low chuckle as his thumb was texting the keys quick. He showed them the receiving message when he finished typing.

 _"Hello my dear family. It would be nice if you guys would stop stalking us. I can recognize the sound of Mana's ugly sobbing a mile away. And Neah, stop staring at my lover. - Tyki"_

"Sharp as ever."

His phone vibrated in his pocket and took a quick glance while Kanda was busy with dumping the toddler's overflowed buckets into his messanger bag and adjusting their hoodies.

Tyki clicked open his message.

 _"It was coincidence that we saw you guys out while we were on our way to the party."_ Tyki snorted at the "coincidence" part. _"Sheril will give you a nice morning call tomorrow."_

He clicked the following message with a frown.

 _"Your lover is such a lovely beauty that I was entranced. I can see why you kept this nice secret from us. We'll leave you lovely family alone tonight~ And sir Mad Hatter, please send a cute recording of Allen to Mana so that he doesn't steal my phone. Love, Neah~"_

Tyki mentally groaned. _Well, my family knows about Yuu now._

He felt a light punch to his ribs and saw his lover's scowling face.

"It's time to take the kids home if you're done dazing off on the phone." in his irritating tone.

"Sorry love." as he placed his phone back in his pocket and picked up the closest toddler near him, which was the Cheshire cat as he yawned.

Kanda already had Lavi in his arms in a cradle position which he fell asleep immediately while cuddling on his carrot hammer plush.

"Work?" as Kanda made a slight adjustments of his bag on his shoulder while balancing Lavi on his arm.

"You can say that." when Tyki took the bag away from him and placed it over his other shoulder with Allen pawing at his chest. "A lady shouldn't carry such heavy bag. What kind of gentleman am I?"

"Funny." as Kanda turned his heels with his dress twirling along his direction. "Sooner we can take them home, the quicker you can have your treat."

Tyki gave a playful chuckle. He can't wait for his treat as he jogged and catch up to his lover's side.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**


End file.
